


Wolf's Got Jokes

by boyfriends



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriends/pseuds/boyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is unbeta'd and 100% serious</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wolf's Got Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and 100% serious

knot knot

who's there?

penis

penis who?

penis in the butt

**Author's Note:**

> by 100% serious i meant the exact opposite,
> 
> i'm so sorry


End file.
